Jon Sloan
Jonathan David "Jon" Sloan (born April 1, 1975) is an American professional wrestler and musician. Sloan is best known for his appearances in No Limits Championship Wrestling (NLCW) as The Shiz. He is currently contracted to Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation (EHWF) under the name JayDee. Sloan is a former TWE Champion, NLCW North American Champion, NLCW American Champion, NLCW Television Champion as well as a former TWE Intercontinental Champion, having achieved considerable success during this reign. Early life Sloan was born in Greenwich, Connecticut, the only child of Sue (née Palmer), a waitress, and Christopher Sloan, an auto mechanic. The family moved frequently during Sloan's childhood, living in more than twenty different locations before eventually settling in Santa Fe, New Mexico when he was 14. After graduating from Capital High School he worked as a parking valet for various nightclubs. Sloan began to break into the world of real estate around the age of 20 as a real estate broker. After five years, he decided to follow his dream of becoming a professional wrestler. Sloan moved to California to begin his training. He trained for years, vowing not to test his ability until he was absolutely ready. Professional wrestling career WWA — World Wrestling Alliance (2006 - 2008) Advocate's Unnamed Forces Jon Sloan made his debut April 2006 in WWA as a nobody. He was considered a joke and his name would often be forgotten. On the occasion he was remembered, he would be referred to as "Jon Who?" Not too long after his debut with the company he was recruited as a member of CEO Advocate's stable of rising stars, the AUF. As a member of the AUF, he proclaimed himself to be the team captain without ever establishing himself as the rightful leader. Feeling the confidence of being in a stable, he then began to think highly of himself, declaring to personally take over the WWA. European Championship Earning a title shot against the current champion at the time, "The Insane Machine" Joey Rivers, Sloan was the obvious underdog to the much more experienced and dominant Rivers. Still, with the odds stacked against him, he entered the match in hopes of getting lucky. After a brutal beating on Sloan's part, Rivers looked to end the match only to have his former friend, Superstar, strike him with his signature finishing maneuver the Starstruck, allowing Sloan to capture his first ever championship belt. War Games As an annual event, the War Games match was held at the WWA pay-per-view, War at the Shore 2007, pitting Team TAD against Team AUF inside the cage. Around this time Sloan had grown obsessed with the European Championship, caring little about the brutal match or the well being of his teammates. When finally entering the steel structure, he was immediately greeted with ring steps into the side of the head. The War Games match proved to be unforgiving for Sloan who would later go on to receive a Target-Lock off of the top of the ladder before ultimately losing the match due to the leader of the AUF (as well as Team AUF), Patrick Breeze, turning on his comrades in the midst of certain victory. Roland Van Owen Shortly after Roland Van Owen earned a shot at Sloan's title, the two men engaged in a heated feud that lead to a match at the Retribution pay-per-view for the European Championship. In the closing minutes, Sloan was able to deliver his signature Slingblade finishing maneuver on Van Owen. However, when making the cover Van Owen managed to place his foot on the bottom rope. The ref was out of position to catch the rope break and awarded Sloan the victory. Van Owen was given another opportunity as a result of this mistake. Making the most of his second opportunity, RVO was able to use Sloan's own Slingblade to set up his top rope somersault legdrop, called Rip This Joint, also gaining his first championship belt. Later, Sloan exercised his rematch clause as the former champion but was unsuccessful. This would be his last appearance in WWA. After a 13 month hiatus, Sloan was released from the company. NLCW — No Limits Championship Wrestling (Late 2006 - 2009) Rick Majors & Cruiserweight Championship Feeling there was no competition for the Cruiserweight Championship, Rick Majors issued an open challenge to anyone on the NLCW roster. To his surprise, someone he had never competed against or heard of before accepted his challenge, the newcomer Jon Sloan. With limited experience with the company, no one expected him to talk such a big game, showing no fear and no respect towards the ring veteran. In the weeks leading up to the When Worlds Collide 2007, Sloan and Majors engaged in various violent altercations. Clashing at the pay-per-view, Majors was able to defeat Sloan but after the match Sloan mercilessly attacked Majors and injured him before stealing the Cruiserweight Championship, claiming it as his own. For months, Sloan would be spotted with the title often referring to himself as the legitimate champion when, in reality, it still belonged to the injured and presumably retired Rick Majors. During this time Sloan was involved in a minor feud against The (Prince of) Punk, defeating him at Havok 2007. Just as Sloan was getting comfortable with the championship belt, Majors made his triumphant return from his injury, attacking Sloan and forcing him to flee. Culminating into a championship ladder match at All Hallows Eve 2007, Sloan was looking to take the torch from Rick Majors and end his career once and for all. Majors, on the other hand, was not ready to calls it quits from wrestling, defeating Sloan for the title once again, regaining the Cruiserweight Championship back in a climatic finish to the feud. Isaac Reynolds After taking a month to recuperate from the ladder match with Rick Majors, Sloan's next objective was to prove that he was the dominant newcomer to NLCW with the most promising future in the company. Another talented newcomer, Isaac Reynolds was burning his name across NLCW like wildfire and Sloan saw Reynolds as his main competition. Both men decided to prove who the better man was at the grandest stage of them all, Slamfest XI, Reynolds also putting his American Championship on the line. In a gallant effort, Sloan was unable to topple the monstrous Reynolds and suffered a defeat by his hands via The Reality Shock. John Thomas Upon making his first appearance in months, Jon Sloan offered insulting comments during an interview, belittling John Thomas for embracing his background. Overhearing these words, an infuriated Thomas stormed to the ring, issuing him challenge. At Rising Sun 2008, with both men evenly matched, Sloan was eventually able to put Thomas away with a Double Cross. Sloan faced off against Frank Merritt and Kyle Jordan in a Triple Threat in his first match on Avulsion. Being the underdog of the bout, Sloan was able to capitalize at the right moment, pinning Jordan to the mat. Without much time to celebrate, Thomas stormed the ring and exchanged blows with Sloan, eventually leading out into the audience. Merritt, bitter about his loss to Sloan, opted for a one-on-one Falls Count Anywhere match. After the bout lead backstage, an innocent bystander accidentally pepper sprayed Merritt, originally intended for Sloan who was able to dodge it, stunning him long enough for Sloan to pick up another win on Avulsion. In an attempt to dish out some of Thomas' own medicine, Sloan attacked Thomas from behind but was eventually chased off with a barbwire bat. Prior to the match with Robbie Venom, Sloan announced that his match against Thomas at the PPV will be a Blood Is Thicker Than Wood (II) Tables match. Sloan was eventually able to connect with the Double Cross to beat Venom as well as become the new Television Champion. At Extreme Consequencez 2008, Sloan endured a massive amount of punishment before retaining his title against Thomas. PrOjEkT MaYhEm An unknown stable began its uprising, sending our riddles and cryptic messages throughout the company. Calling themselves Projekt Mayhem, they revealed four members and one leader who vowed to save NLCW. Garnering much publicity with the actions and promises they carried out, Sloan decided to prove their insignificance by challenging one member of Projekt Mayhem to attempt to take his Television Championship. Tomax accepted the challenge and on Avulsion, Tomax would score the upset in a controversial decision. After suffering a humiliating defeat, Sloan disappeared. Projekt Mayhem continued to prove their critics wrong as they captured the NLCW Women's Championship, retired Faith, defeated the NLCW American Champion, Sean Galen, but narrowly failed to win the NLCW Undisputed World Championship. Sean Galen At Conflicting Values 2008, Projekt Mayhem promised that the members would be revealed. Xamot would challenge Sean Galen for his championship but was unsuccessful. After Enigma lost the Undisputed World Championship to Chris Logan in the main event, Projekt Mayhem stormed the ring and shook hands with Skyler, revealing him to be the mastermind all along. Sloan, Dazz, Tanya Black and Lestat the Vampyre would all demask to uncover their true identities, Sloan wrestling under the Xamot name. Not long after the identities were revealed, Dazz left the stable for personal reasons. A returning Alex Jay called out and challenged Sloan, now referring to himself as The Shiz, to a match on Avulsion. In an even match, Jay was able to pin Shiz cleanly after delivering the Frog Splash. Following the match, The Saints made their way to the ring. Showing cruel intentions towards Jay, Galen instead struck down the groggy Shiz with a baseball bat before The Saints shook hands with their new member, Alex Jay. Vowing for some payback, The Shiz wanted to face Galen without any outside interference. On Avulsion prior to the pay-per-view, he revealed the contest to be a Cage match for The King's championship belt. At 1NE 2008, with Enigma's assistance, Shiz won the American Championship after putting Galen away with the Jonton Bomb. Hardcore Hendrick Shortly after Hardcore Hendrick declared a rematch for the Hardcore Championship The Shiz interrupted, stating he was more hardcore than Hendrick and deserved the right instead. Hendrick then responded by challenging The Shiz to an unknown match at the pay-per-view which was hesitantly accepted. On Avulsion, The Shiz and Hendrick battled in a standard singles match only to end in a double DQ. Backstage that same night, Projekt Mayhem brutally assaulted Fuel, as well as Hendrick who tried to interfere, before adding insult to injury by forcefully unmasking him and revealing Fuel's true identity. At When Worlds Collide 2008, The Shiz faced Hendrick in a Street Fight which was revealed right before the beginning of the match. Surprising his critics, Shiz was not only able to keep up with his opponent but eventually went on to defeat Hendrick with the help of the returning Kelly Rien. Sean Galen II After Enigma's successful title defense at When Worlds Collide 2008, Ryan Coleman returned to assault him which prompted The Shiz to come to the aid of his stablemate. Unexpectedly, The Shiz was intercepted by the former American Champion, Sean Galen. Motorcycle Accident In late 2008, a car ran a red light colliding with Shiz's motorcycle, bringing an abrupt detour to The Shiz's thriving wrestling career. The accident caused a break in The Shiz's femur, torn ligaments in his knee and two broken vertebrae in his neck, one of which was pressing on his spinal cord. The injuries required an operation and he underwent extensive surgery. Approximately one month later, The Shiz began a rigorous rehabilitation process which had been announced would likely keep him out of action for eight months, possibly even longer. Drew Graham & Departure Making a surprise return to NLCW, now sporting a new look and attitude, he was inserted as Drew Graham's opponent at Eternity 2009 for the vacant North American Championship. In a neck-and-neck match, The Shiz was able to pin Graham after the Fatal Affliction to become NLCW's first North American Champion. In August 2009, Sloan had reported on his MySpace page that he tore his right triceps during a match. Due to his injury, The Shiz was forced to vacate the North American Championship, as he would be sidelined from active competition. This was heartbreaking, having just returned from a previous injury a month before. The Shiz went on to have successful surgery on his arm in September. He was later released from his NLCW contract December 2009 during his recovery. OVW/TWE — Online Virtual Wrestling / Total Wrestling Entertainment (Late 2007 - 2010) Intercontinental Championship In his debut match with OVW he faced off against the Intercontinental Champion, "The Icon" Sting. Upsetting the champion, Sloan showed he meant business, cleanly defeating Sting to become the new Intercontinental Champion. Shortly thereafter, Sting left the company and Sloan prepared for an impressive career in OVW. This became only his second official championship since his run in WWA. The Bashman As the new champion, Sloan established himself a winning streak, defeating each opponent after the next, climbing up the ranks in OVW. Soon he found himself near the top of the mountain along with the, OVW World Champion, the Bashman. Sloan was looking to show that he was not scared when it came to facing the World Champion while the Bashman was unimpressed with Sloan's record. Eventually Sloan and Bashman were scheduled for a non-title match but was pushed back a week. The week after, both men fought to a no contest. It wasn't until much later that Sloan was finally able to pick up a victory over the Bashman even with Ariel in Bashman's corner. Shaun McMahon With OVW changing its name to TWE, the World Championship and Women's Championship were vacated along with the introduction of a new look and brand new General Manager of Tuesday Night Enigma, Shaun McMahon. McMahon was formally announced in front of the crowd and Sloan decided to familiarize himself with the new GM. McMahon receiving a chilly welcome from the crowd as well as the Intercontinental Champion, he retaliated by disrespecting Sloan. The GM, being placed in a match with Sloan, looked to teach him a lesson but Sloan was able to pick up the win. McMahon tested his ability as a tag team competitor, teaming up against Alex Cool against Jon Sloan and Peter Siddorn only to suffer another defeat. McMahon, tired of playing games with Sloan, placed himself in a title match at Deception 2008. The majority of the match being one-sided, Sloan easily retained his Intercontinental Championship, unfortunately, injuring McMahon in the process and ending his career with TWE. Thiatan Ring Of Honour PPV poster]] When Thiatan made his return to the TWE roster, Jon Sloan was the first to welcome him back to the company. From there a friendship was born as both men had a mutual respect for one another. After each man had been dominating in singles matches, it was announced that Sloan would be competing against his good friend, both of their streaks on the line. Sloan went toe to toe with Thiatan, but in the end, the champion snapped and hit his opponent with the Intercontinental Title to disqualify himself as well as forfeit his streak to Thiatan. From there, it was announced that Thiatan would be challenging for the title at the next TWE pay-per-view, Ring Of Honour 2008. Sloan earned his way back into Thiatan's good graces as he apologized for his previous actions before their Beer Drinking Contest on Enigma. Thiatan would go on to win the contest only to find out that Sloan had faked unconsciousness in order to get the upper hand on the intoxicated Thiatan. After Sloan had shattered a beer bottle over Thiatan's forehead, he would then add insult to injury, putting him through a table with The Major Impact 2.0. As a result of his cowardly attack, Thiatan would later reveal the stipulation of the title match to be a Blood Is Thicker Than Wood (I) Tables match. At the PPV, the two squared off in a grueling match and in the end, Thiatan was able to put Sloan through a table and become the new TWE Intercontinental Champion. After the match both men reconciled, their friendship renewed. Bella Hunter Introducing himself to the new TWE Diva, Bella Hunter, the two instantly hit it off resulting in a date later that night. After his night with Bella, Sloan ran into his former infatuation standing in the parking lot of the arena. Facing his demons he told Ariel he no longer cared about her, leaving her behind. Minutes after, Bella and Ariel engaged in a heated confrontation, leading to a brutal altercation. The following Enigma, Bella was set to face off against Ariel for the first time (with Sloan in Bella's corner and Bashman in Ariel's corner, respectively) only to come up short against the former TWE Women's Champion. Sloan's contract with TWE expired and for personal reasons Sloan opted not to renew, effectively handing over his resignation in the process. Shortly after, his profile was removed from TWE's official website. Chris Hero With an unexpected return to TWE as JayDee, he was placed in the World Heavyweight Championship bout as the Special Guest Referee at Slam Mania II. In the final moments of the match Chris Hero would remove JayDee from the equation, inadvertently hitting him in the head with the championship belt, missing his opponent The Bashman. Hero would eventually be able to deliver the Hero's Welcome on Bashman for the victory, with a replacement referee making the decision. A World Championship bout was announced as the main event for the next PPV involving Hero, Bashman and JayDee. Later, JayDee defeated The Bashman in a Cage match on Tuesday Night Enigma. At Forever Immortal 2009 JayDee secured Bashman's victory, effectively costing Hero his championship. TWE Championship JayDee would now set his sights directly on the World Heavyweight Championship now that he exacted his revenge. Nick Corvo was the next competitor for The Bashman as Corvo defeated Hero in a number one contender's match. JayDee challenged Corvo to a match, putting the number one contendership on the line. JayDee would go on to win the match after submitting Corvo with the Lockdown. Before JayDee got to face the champion, Bashman was stripped of the World Heavyweight Championship by officials as the title had been retired and replaced with a new belt, the TWE Championship. A tournament would be held immediately at the next PPV. In the quarterfinals of the tournament, JayDee beat AJ Styles at Road to Redemption 2009. In the semifinals Alex Shelley tapped out, advancing JayDee even closer to the belt. Main eventing Tuesday Night Enigma, JayDee faced the young up-and-comer Medos. After a grueling match with both men being confined inside a steel cage, JayDee finally managed to put Medos away and become the first ever TWE Champion. His celebration would be short-lived as the following week a number one contender was named, that man being none other than Edge. Edge, attempted to get into the head of JayDee week after week until he was brutally attacked by a fan at a house show, days before he was to compete for the title. At War Zone 2009, JayDee was told that the match would continue with a last minute replacement opponent who's identity was withheld. In a shocking event, Chris Hero emerged revealing he was the "fan" who assaulted Edge. Immediately after the confession, a brawl broke out with the match never officially beginning. Hero would proceed to batter the champion for over 20 minutes before finally ending the night standing over a bloodied JayDee with the title high above his head. It was later posted on TWE.com that JayDee had been injured and would be forced to surrender the TWE Championship. Return & Final Run After a short absence, JayDee was spotted attending TWE Forever Immortal in the front row. Josh Matthews delivered a brief interview in which JayDee took the opportunity to reveal that he has been medically cleared to return to the ring. At the next episode of Monday Night Enigma, it was announced that he was signed to a new contract would be debuting the following week. JayDee had his work cut out for him, being placed in a Triple Threat match against Jake Orton and Big J. With a distraction from CM Punk's entrance music playing, Orton was able to roll up JayDee for the three count. At TWE Extreme Rules, JayDee was involved in another Triple Threat match against Big J but now including Jason Grant this time. CM Punk made an actual appearance at the end of this match knocking JayDee off the top rope, allowing Grant to cover Big J freely. CM Punk then began an aggressive recruiting campaign for his Straight Edge Society, starting with JayDee. CM Punk and JayDee finally met for the first time in singles competition, where Punk picked up the win following a GTS. JayDee faced Jake Orton on the next episode of Enigma which would end in a double countout. JayDee, along with Brian Stryker, faced CM Punk and Nick Corvo in a Tag Team match. Corvo, sharing the same opinion of Punk as JayDee, did little to assist his partner, resulting in JayDee pinning Punk to end the match. TWE.com later announced that CM Punk and JayDee were to face each other at the next PPV with the addition of Nick Corvo being the Special Guest Referee. It was all or nothing at TWE Road to Redemption as the winner would own the rights to the loser's contract with the company. In a climatic conclusion, JayDee defeated CM Punk with a Fatal Affliction out of nowhere for the win. After the match, JayDee ripped up Punk's contract, effectively firing him from the company and having him escorted out of the arena. Shortly after the Road to Redemption PPV, TWE filed for bankruptcy allowing no other choice but to close its doors, releasing all contractual obligations from the members of the roster. WWH — World Wrestling Headquarters (Early 2008) Demolition Debuting in his first match on Demolition, Sloan was able to beat "The Raven" Scott Levy. In a Three-Way Dance involving Sloan, Triple H and Assassin, Triple H walked away with the win. On Warzone before Welcome to the Jungle 2008, Sloan won an over-the-top-rope Battle Royal after finally eliminating Lance Harris. Sloan was involved in a 10-Man Battle Royal to decide the number one contender for the Spirit Championship, which was won by Dirk Dillinger. This was his last television appearance. The next week, Sloan was released from his WWH contract. Sloan issued a statement through his MySpace saying that the release was mutual and that he'd requested it. APWC — Apocalyptic Pro Wrestling Championship (2009) Debut Upon arriving in APWC under the ring name JayDee, he would immediately be placed in the Icon Championship Tournament. He was, however, eliminated early on by Devlin Raines in both men's first match on Defiance. JayDee would then face fellow newcomer Triple G, finishing him off with the Fatal Affliction after a distraction by Johnny Nova. In a dark match before Carnival of Carnage 2009, he defeated DJ Styles in singles competition. In what was a back and forth match, JayDee would go on to get the pinfall victory over Jiraiya. Icon Championship With the top contender for the Icon Championship, Devlin Raines, losing interest of the audience and JayDee continuing his rise, JayDee was given a shot at the title. With bad blood already present between JayDee and the reigning champion JT Hunt, the upcoming match was much anticipated. Neither man was able to foresee Randy Roberts making his return, attacking both competitors towards the end of the match resulting in a no contest. Shortly thereafter the company went bankrupt, relieving all wrestlers of their contractual obligations. WCF — Wrestling Championship Federation (Early 2011) Hardcore Championship & Departure JayDee made his debut in Wrestling Championship Federation against fellow newcomer, Anthony Royal, on the flagship show Slam. Both men were evenly matched but Royal was able to secure the victory. After showing an impressive performance, he was placed in a match with six others to battle for the vacant Hardcore Championship at WCF Payback. Royal, whom was also a participant, narrowly walked away with the win as well as the championship. It would later be announced that JayDee was placed in a Triple Threat match on Slam against a familiar face, John Thomas, along with "The Demon of War" Shulmanu to decide the number one contender for the recently crowned WCF Hardcore Champion. Prior to the match, Shulmanu viciously attacked Thomas, effectively eliminating him from the bout. JayDee put up a valiant effort against Shulmanu in what was then turned into a Singles match after the backstage attack, but Shulmanu eventually made quick work of JayDee finishing him with a devastating Feed the Gods. WCF.com posted an update revealing JayDee had suffered a serious neck injury after the encounter with Shulmanu. WCF would later release JayDee from him contract before being able to make his return. EHWF — Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation (2013) Kaz Rumors had been circulating around the internet of JayDee's possible return to professional wrestling after his band, Cleveland City Council, had finished touring Europe. Those rumors were confirmed when he was spotted on an episode of EHWF Friday Night Mayhem, walking out of the General Manager's office with his good friend, Ralyks. Shortly thereafter, the card for the upcoming pay-per-view, Trial of Tears, was updated to reveal that JayDee would make his EWHF in-ring debut against Kaz. At Trial of Tears, in a closely contested bout, JayDee was about to pull out an upset against the established Kaz using his DET maneuver. The following week JayDee was included in a Tag Team match on short notice, teaming with Scott Wilson to face Frank Finelli and Jason Dave. Wilson no-showed, resulting in the match continuing as a Two-on-One Handicap instead. Surprisingly, JayDee was able to hold his own until Kaz interfered, knocking down the referee before brutalizing JayDee with his steel chair wrapped in barbed wire, referred to by Kaz as "Robbie." Once the referee recovered, Dave was able to make the pin to finish the match. On the next episode, JayDee got his payback as he ran out after Kaz's match with Domenic Mazzio, attacking him with his own signature weapon. The following week JayDee was involved in a Triple Threat match against Mayhem World Champion Drake Coleman and top contender David Arnold, Arnold ultimately able to put JayDee away with The Shock of Fear. Come EHWF's biggest pay-per-view of the year, Scars & Stripes, JayDee and Kaz were scheduled to face off in a Ladder match with Robbie hanging above the ring. The first man to reach the weapon and use it on their opponent would be recognized as the winner. At the end of the match, JayDee on one ladder was able to push Kaz's ladder over, sending him crashing to the outside in complete devastation. JayDee then retrieved Robbie from above the ring and was moments away from securing the win but instead opted to spare his opponent, defiantly dropping the weapon to declare that they were finished. In a sudden turn of events, Kaz picked up the chair and smashed JayDee's skull in, winning the opening match in controversial fashion. Their rivalry ultimately culminated into a barbaric Barbed wire steel cage match at King of Bereavement. In what was widely believed to be one of the most violent and action packed matches in EHWF's recent history, Kaz and JayDee beat each other a bloody pulp. With no man clearly dominating the majority of the match, both competitors eventually scaled to the top of the cage. Coming within inches of defeating Kaz, JayDee was barely halted by his opponent and finished with a swift roundhouse kick to the temple, sending JayDee crashing into the canvass below. Kaz was then able to escape the structure to end the feud. This was done to write JayDee off television as he was taking a hiatus to tour with his band for the remainder of the year. In an interview for EHWF.com, JayDee revealed that he will not be a full-time wrestler due to his musical ventures and his reoccurring injuries from his vigorous wrestling career. Music career In early 2011, Sloan and a close friend formed a alternative metal band, Cleveland City Council (abbreviated to CCC). Sloan performs bass and backing vocals for the band. The band released Cleveland City Council EP in 2011 and The Grey EP in 2012, as well as one full length studio album It Is Worth The Price (2012). Personal life Sloan was rumored to have been deeply involved personally with former TWE Diva, Shelly Martinez, better known by her ring name Ariel. On many occasions, both parties had repeatedly denied any such relationship, albeit, with reluctance. He was later in a relationship with TWE Diva, Isabella Lynn Hunter. For reasons unspecified by either, the relationship was short lived and quickly deteriorated not long after both of their releases from the company. His ring name, The Shiz, was a term substituting for "the shit" meaning the best or any item of high quality. However, in typical usage, the word "the" is required to denote superiority. He originally used this as a part of his gimmick believing himself to be an established wrestler as well as being the ideal example for all other competitors. Shiz was often believed to be short for "shizzle", one of many stylized words popularized by American rapper, Snoop Dogg. During his tenure with Projekt Mayhem, it was reported that Sloan had been involved in an altercation backstage with Justice, the real life wife of tag team partner, Bucky Skyler. They were known to have their differences prior to the dispute. Witnesses stated Justice’s attack derived from his unwarranted use of her most precious commodity, Louie, her baseball bat embedded with glass, wrapped in barbed wire, in a match against Hardcore Hendrick. Sloan received a black eye from the incident. Bucky Skyler and Sloan remain friends but Justice still resents him till this very day. Despite stating that his greatest wrestling inspiration is his idol Rick Majors, Sloan said that Skyler Striker actually served as his "earliest" inspiration. In wrestling * Finishing and signature maneuvers * As JayDee / The Shiz :* DET — Don't Even Try (Swinging inverted DDT) – 2013-present :* Diving splash – 2013-present :* Lockdown (Standing Boston crab) – 2008-present – adopted from and used as a tribute to Skyler Striker :* Fatal Affliction (Elevated cutter, or occasionally a traditional cutter) – 2008-2012 :* Back-to-Backbreaker (Inverted headlock backbreaker) :* Bridging German :* Dropkick, sometimes from the top rope :* Double underhook backbreaker :* Falling neckbreaker :* Flapjack :* Hammerlock twisted into a short-range lariat :*Knifed edge chop :* Multiple submission variations :** Dragon screw into a kneebar :** Figure four leglock :** Grounded side choke :** Modified Lockdown (Rope hung Boston crab) :** Sleeper hold :* Over the top rope suicide dive :* Snapmare :* Springboard dropkick to opponent on the ring apron :* Stands on the shoulders of an opponent draped on the middle rope :* Stinger splash :* Three Amigos (Triple rolling verticals) – adopted from and used as a tribute to Eddie Guerrero * As Jon "The Standard" Sloan :* Double Cross (Spinning inverted double underhook facebuster) :* Jonton Bomb (Shooting star senton) — Used for high profile matches only :* Sling Blade'' / ''Slingblade (Running sleeper slam) – 2006-2008; Used as a regular move from 2008-2009 :* The Major Impact 2.0 (Top rope diving bulldog) :* Big Ben Theory (540 kick) :* Callaway Cutter (Elevated cutter) :* Foxx Trot (Running shoulder thrust/spear through the ropes to opponent on apron) :* Backbreaker :* Figure four leglock :* Lou Thesz press :* Neckbreaker :* Powerslam :* Pumphandle slam :* Second rope pointed elbow drop :* Side Russian legsweep :* Snap suplex * In World Wrestling Alliance :* DET — Don't Even Try (DDT) :* Dead Meat (Powerbomb) :* J.U.F. — Jon's Unnamed Finisher (Sitout facebuster) :* Hogan Leg Drop (Running leg drop) :* Rock Bottom (Lifting side slam) :* Stone Cold Stunner (Seated three-quarter facelock jawbreaker) * Managers :* Ralyks :* 'The Fatal Attraction' Kelly Rien (NLCW) :* 'Taskmaster' Eddie Trask (as a member of AUF) * Nicknames :* Captain Courageous :* Iconic :* Standard Bearer :* The Standard :* The New Standard :* America's Most Hated * Entrance Music :* Wasting Time by RED (EHWF) :* All Nightmare Long (Shiz mix) by Metallica (TWE, WCF) :* Modest by Peroxwhy?gen (NLCW, APWC & TWE) :* Put You On Game by Lupe Fiasco (NLCW) :* Paralyzer by Finger Eleven (TWE, NLCW, WWA & WWH) :* Voices by Saosin (OVW) :* Never Gonna Stop by Rob Zombie (NLCW) :* Ladies and Gentlemen by Saliva (theme for AUF) :* Tear Away by Drowning Pool (WWA) Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Alliance :* WWA European Champion (1 time) * No Limits Championship Wrestling :* NLCW North American Champion (1 time) :* Faction of the Year Plexie Award (2008) with Projekt Mayhem :* NLCW American Champion (1 time) :* NLCW Television Champion (1 time) :* NLCW Cruiserweight Champion (Self-proclaimed, 1 time) * Online Virtual Wrestling/Total Wrestling Entertainment :* TWE Champion (1 time) :* June Superstar of the Month (2009) :* TWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2009) :* OVW/TWE Intercontinental Champion (1 time) :* #1 in first ever Power 20 rankings :* December Superstar of the Month (2007) :* November Superstar of the Month (2007) Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:Characters from Connecticut Category:Characters from Arizona Category:World Champions Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011